


【殤浪】 巖窟中

by stille



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stille/pseuds/stille
Summary: ※東離原作向，203殤叔毒後山洞養傷片段。※可能可以當作〈鳳脊〉的後續？





	【殤浪】 巖窟中

「畢竟是蠍瓔珞的毒藥，不是煎了什麼草藥來喝就能夠痊癒的。」

男人頂著一頭大汗，勉力試圖將自身情況向那一個太鬧、一個太靜的同伴解釋明白。

而那個焰紅身影斜立在側，長眉微蹙，對這番話彷彿是聽進去了，又彷彿沒有。一雙端目只是動也不動地凝視著他的傷處，就彷彿適才教訓琵琶的爆裂琴音與他全然無涉。

男人繼續凝神，運氣調息，將毒盡力逼在右腳膝下數吋之處，而後艱難地承認，這毒遠比它的主人還要難以對付上許多。

他是眾所周知的氣功大師，懂得氣沈丹田，抱元守一，蝕心毒姬的武功自然也從不在他眼下。可他也從來不懂得那些成分詭譎、顏色花巧，還要花上大把大把時間，在釜中反覆熬煮成沸，嗶啵作響，直至冒出或濃稠、或稀薄泡沫的怪異物什。

正如此時──

不知名的毒素雖已隨著氣血被抑制在膝下數吋之地，然而他腦中卻如沸，一顆顆氣泡爭先恐後地在他腦海中湧上爆裂，而他卻拿這些咕嘟作響的小東西一點辦法沒有。

天生萬物，無奇不有。

不過是區區毒傷。

也正是區區毒傷，使得身負諸多異能的西幽第一樂師終於沒有了用武之地，稀世的樂音無用、魔力的嗓音無用、足以斷邪的直覺、大可自誇的武力……在這無名毒傷前一概敗下陣來。

他一般多半被稱做性烈如火，週身上下亦如煙霞烈火，光彩逼人。一般妖邪若是遠遠聽了弦歌斷邪之名，便要落荒而逃。可卻誰也說不上，一般在懲奸除惡以外，性烈如火、嫉惡如仇的樂師究竟心中所思為何，甚至，包括男人自己……

說是西幽第一的樂師，他初次見到的浪巫謠一開始卻像隻初生的小動物──儘管是他有生以來僅見的美麗生物──受了傷，不信任人類，好不容易願意顫顫地將半身的重量放到了他的手中。

他在潛意識中隱隱覺得自己似乎是馴養了什麼不得了的生物，但身負過多、過重的責任，卻又一直沒有賦予他讓想像力充分發揮的機會。

正如此時──

「你……胡鬧什麼？」

於是無計可施的樂師只好拿最原始的方式去試。

以口就傷，吸出毒血。最原始，但往往也是最為有效的辦法。哪怕，是以命換命的辦法。

水紅的唇瓣險些便染上了更為鮮豔的顏色，男人慶幸自己猶留有幾分清明，儘管敏捷度已大不如前，儘管那一推的動作是大了些，可至少、至少仍能讓他及時趕在樂師動手之前阻止。

「喂殤不患，阿浪可是好意！」

儘管沒有形體容貌，然而言靈琵琶話中洶湧的意味，卻連他不甚清晰的頭腦都能分辨地出。然而此時他卻已無力理會。

男人只覺得頭愈發地疼了起來，他只覺自己的腦袋宛如大釜，腦漿如沸，在耳邊亂響。

「浪……」

他低低地喚，也許是氣力不繼，也許是為了他方才所作之事。

他那一下推阻，雖是身中毒傷之餘，並沒多大力氣，以浪巫謠的武藝來說，無異是蜉蝣撼樹。但那一雙碧綠眼眸中所飽含的絕望、憂傷……種種錯綜複雜的情緒交織卻讓他瞬間忘了自己正身受蝕心毒姬那不知名的毒傷煎熬。

「浪……」他再次啞聲低喚。

「過來一下。」

他還什麼什麼都沒有說，什麼都沒來得及解釋。

腦中沸騰的溫度讓他的思緒變得破碎，片段、片段地閃回。他想起在東離再見時言靈琵琶的斥責，他已記不清自己是否有來得及道歉，或來得及、來不及做些什麼。

「過來呀。」

他的腦中一下冰涼，一下火熱，所有的精力和血液似乎全為膝下數吋奪去，然而燒得糊塗的腦海深處卻似有個聲音不斷呼嚷叫喚。

華麗的焰紅色身影靠了過來，憂慮地俯身察看他的傷處。

熱度熬煮肝腦，在高熱之下，思緒被燒乾、收束成很小很小的一點。他輕輕地攬過青年的肩頭，驚異地發覺在熱度煎熬下他仍能分辨出青年身體的溫暖。

火燒眉毛，且顧眼下。

他已記不清什麼來得及、來不及。然而，至少此時……

「這是，久別重逢的擁抱……」


End file.
